1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to induction chargers.
2. Description of Related Art
A smart induction charger includes a storage battery, an induction coil, a carrying car, and a motor. The storage battery stores electrical energy in advance. The induction coil can wirelessly transfer the stored electrical energy to battery(s) of an electronic device. The carrying car carries the storage battery and the induction coil. The motor drives the carrying car to the electronic device to allow energy transfer between the smart induction charger and the electronic device. The drawback of the smart induction charger is that the cost is high due to the cost of the motor.
Therefore, what is desired is an induction charger that can overcome the above described drawback.